


When I Think About You (I Touch Myself)

by cptxrogers



Series: just the smut [4]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bodyswap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and a hand, as it were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: Just a bit of Steve/Tony body swap masturbation ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Chapter 1

Tony stared at the ceiling and willed himself to calm down. He was not, he was absolutely _not_ , going to use Steve’s body to get himself off. It was perverse for him to be thinking about taking advantage of his friend this way, and Steve deserved better. It wasn’t his fault the he was the object of Tony’s embarrassing haze of lust. This whole ridiculous body swap scenario was awkward enough as it was, and Tony was not going to make it even weirder.

He was _not_.

He’d adapted quickly to occupying a body far larger than his own, and had only crushed a couple of cans of soda by accident before he adjusted to having super strength. But now his fingertips were digging into the bed sheets he was lying on and threatening to rip through the expensive material. He could feel himself getting harder while he looked at the way his broad chest heaved up and down as he breathed deeply. He was pretty sure that feeling so attracted to the body he was currently occupying was the kind of thing that Freud had a special name for.

He was just achieving some state of control when he made the mistake of rolling over onto his side. The tip of his cock brushed against the fabric of his too-small boxers and Tony gasped out loud. He felt so sensitive, all over, every tiny movement sets off sparks of sensation against his skin. He wondered if this was what Steve felt like, _all the time_ , and that was a bad path to start down because now he couldn’t stop imagining Steve touching himself, stroking himself off oh so gently and making little gasping noises.

 _God damn it_. His erection was tenting the front of his boxers to a comical degree now. The fabric of his t-shirt pulled tightly across his broad muscles, rubbing over his sensitive nipples. He compounded his early error by looking down to see his cock (Steve’s, it was _Steve’s_ , not his, not his body to play with), the tip peeking out of his underwear and already leaking precome. He swallowed hard, threw his hand over his eyes and desperately tried to banish that image from his mind.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The first thing Steve had noticed when he’d woken up in Tony’s body was the pain. His whole chest ached, and as he gasped shallow, agonizing breaths the pain spiked out from the tissue around the arc reactor in lines across his body. The only thing that stopped him from falling into a blind panic was the memory of dealing with asthma attacks as a child, and he forced himself to steady his breathing.

After a few hours, he’d learned that the pain ebbed and flowed, sometimes less severe and sometimes more, but always there in the back of his mind. The realization that this was what Tony felt like, constantly, was a punch to the gut that hurt him far more deeply than the physical discomfort. He resolved that he was going to do what he could while he was in Tony’s body to make him as comfortable and well-cared for as possible.

He and Tony had both been poked and prodded by SHIELD’s medical staff, who eventually grudgingly conceded that they were both physically fine but under a magical enchantment. The two of them had gawped at each other awkwardly for a few minutes before agreeing it was better for them to part ways and to stick to their normal routines. So he’d bidden Tony good night and he’d taken himself (Tony? No, himself.) home. 

He’d made a simple dinner which had tasted strangely flat at first, until he decided that it needed salt, lots more salt, far more than he usually used. It made sense, he supposed, he was in Tony’s body so he was experiencing his taste preferences – which apparently included terribly unhealthy food choices, but hey, that wasn’t exactly news.

As he stripped off to shower, his gaze was caught by the soft blue glow of the arc rector and he reverently ran his fingers across it. On waking, he’d immediately understood why Tony was so protective of it – his heart was right there, his vulnerability right on the surface. One of the SHIELD staff had come close to touching the reactor during his medical examination and Steve had her wrists in a combat hold before he realized what he was doing.

He stepped into the shower, turned the temperature up high (Tony didn’t like cold water, he’d noticed that when he’d splashed water on his face earlier in the day), and let the spray wash over him. He rubbed shampoo through his dark hair, soft and slightly curly and so unlike his thick tufts of blond. He’d contemplated washing his beard – was beard washing a thing? He imagined Tony having a tub of fancy beard conditioner tucked away somewhere and smiled to himself – but settled for running his fingers through his (Tony’s? His.) goatee.

Rubbing soap across his body, Steve admired the elegant lines of Tony’s limbs. Tony’s arms were wiry and dense, unlike the broad biceps Steve was used to, but he could feel that they were still strong from years of operating the suit. His cock was starting to harden as Steve reached down to soap himself, and he hummed as his hands cupped his balls. He reached upwards to wrap a hand experimentally around his cock, and felt it swelling to full hardness. He briefly considered whether it was unchivalrous to touch himself like this, but he was sure Tony wouldn’t mind. After all, a body has needs, and he did promise himself he was going to look after Tony’s body as well as he could.

He rubbed his hand up and down the length of his cock. It has less girth than his, but a pleasing length. He moaned in satisfaction when he reached up his left hand to gently massage his balls. Oh, that was _nice_. Normally, in his body, Steve could bare only the lightest of touches on his balls, but here in Tony’s body he felt warm waves of pleasure washing over him as he gently squeezed. He imagined Tony like this, head flung back as he pleasured himself with both hands.

He thought about Tony slipping in to his shower one day to join him, running his hands across Steve’s body. Tony reaching forward and gently teasing at the tip before wrapping his hand around his hard dick. Steve looked down and realized that his cock was quite literally in Tony’s hand, the callouses and ridges of Tony’s fingers rubbing against his skin, that this is what it would feel like for Tony to be the one here jerking him off. Steve came with a shout, splattering come across the shower wall.

A dozy feeling of contentment drifted over Steve as he left the shower, dried himself off, and collapsed into bed. The ache in his chest had receded if not disappeared, and he was surrounded by a familiar, comforting smell which he associated, for some reason, with the workshop. He held one hand protectively against the arc reactor and curled himself up in a pile of blankets. 

He could do this. He could keep this body, this part of Tony, safe, and warm, and content. So that when they eventually managed to switch back into the right bodies, Tony would know that he had been looked after, and he’d know how much Steve cared.

Steve smiled to himself as he drifted off. This was going to be just fine.


	2. Helping Hand

Steve was shocked when he saw Tony slump in to the Avengers’ kitchen the next morning. Steve knew his body could operate for several days without sleep, but he still got tired. He recognized the exhaustion on his own face when he looked at Tony – the way his eyes were puffy and his skin was pale was familiar from catching his reflection in the mirror after a long mission.

“Gosh, Tony, you look like hell. What on earth happened to you?”

Tony lifted his head and plastered on a smile that Steve could see was an effort. “You know you’re only insulting yourself when you tell me I look terrible, right?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I can live with that. Rough night?”

“You could say that,” Tony mumbled. He banged around the kitchen making coffee, apparently having not yet realized he was going to have to contend with Steve’s immunity to caffeine. The ritual of it seemed to calm him though, and he turned to examine Steve more closely. “Christ, look at you though. Well, look at me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen myself looking so healthful. What’s your secret, Cap?”

“The usual,” Steve told him with a grin. “A home-cooked dinner, a long hot shower, and a quick run of the hand up the old flagpole.”

Tony spluttered on the coffee he was drinking. “You mean… last night, you…” Tony made an obscene gesture with his free hand, then started blushing furiously. Steve’s fair Irish skin was something else Tony was going to have to contend with.

“Sure,” Steve was nonplussed. “It seemed necessary. Healthy natural function and all that. Did you not try it yourself?” Steve waved at Tony, indicating vaguely at his crotch.

“What? No. Of course not.” Tony’s voice was pinched.

“Jesus, then you must be suffering from the world’s worst case of blue balls this morning. I usually have to jerk off three or four times a day or I feel just dreadful.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “… three or four times a day?” he repeated dumbly.

“Why, is that a lot?” Steve gave a small shrug. “I didn’t think it was that big a deal. It’s like going for a run, or eating a nice meal. Makes your body feel good, you know?”

“But you’re-” Tony gestured up and down his body. “- all wholesome and old fashioned.”

Steve gave a cheeky smile. “You think we didn’t have masturbation back in the 40s? How do you imagine we entertained ourselves during the long lonely nights before Netflix?”

Tony was gawping like a fish and his eyes were sliding out of focus. He valiantly tried to pull himself together. “This body,” he managed. “It’s very… sensitive.”

Steve nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, side effect of the serum. It took me a while to get used to that.“ He looked up at Tony, a glint in his eye. “If you want, I could show you how I like to touch myself, teach you how to make it feel good.”

Tony most definitely did not let out an undignified squeak. “You mean, you would…” Tony glanced down at his crotch, which was sporting an obvious and embarrassing boner. That was pretty much an inevitable result of hearing Captain America discuss his masturbatory habits though, so Tony couldn’t feel too bad. “… help me out? You wouldn’t mind?”

“Let me take care of you, Tony,” Steve said earnestly.

And Tony might have melted a little bit at that, because he was only human, damn it. He looked at Steve, and seeing the expression of open affection staring back at him from his own face made him feel dizzy for a moment. He was absolutely sure that he had never looked at anyone that way in his life, and it made his chest ache to see Steve’s goodness lighting up his own scarred features.

He closed his eyes and buried his face into Steve’s shoulder, slumping to bring his height down to Steve’s level and murmuring his assent.

“Shall we find somewhere a bit more private?”

Tony peeked up, a smile slowly returning to his lips. “So you do have some modesty, then. Not keen on any teammates walking in on us? And here I thought you were oh so modern about the enjoyment of the natural body.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the teasing, glad to see Tony getting some of his spirit back. Even if that meant more ribbing for him.

“I already had to sit through one incredibly uncomfortable lecture from Fury about ‘appropriate workplace behavior’ when I first woke up, and I am _not_ keen to repeat that experience.” Steve gave Tony a knowing grin. “So how about we take this to your bedroom?”

* * *

“Go lie down on the bed.”

Tony, for once in his life, did as he was told. Steve fussed around the room, turning down the lights to a warm glow and straightening things on already-neat shelves.

Steve crossed the room and joined Tony on the bed. The front of Tony’s sweatpants was tented with an erection that hadn’t subsided, and his eyes had gone glassy and a little wild. “Roll over onto your side,” Steve encouraged him, rubbing his hands down Tony’s side. It was strange, touching the body that he recognized as his own, but also so clearly familiar.

Steve lay down behind Tony and curled his arm around him. Tony froze for a moment, then slowly relaxed as Steve rubbed comforting circles against his chest.

“Steve,” Tony breathed.

“It’s okay,” Steve murmured. “I’ve got you.”

He reached down and undid the drawstring on Tony’s sweatpants, letting his hand brush lightly over Tony’s cock through the fabric. Tony arched up into him immediately.

“Steve, oh god, please,” Tony gasped. Steve realized how desperate Tony must be feeling, for him to be practically begging already. How could Steve ever refuse him anything? He pulled the sweatpants down Tony’s broad hips, exposing his aching cock, then moved to lace his elegant engineer’s fingers atop Tony’s wide palm.

He slowly brought their hands down to clasp Tony’s cock together, holding him in place. Tony whimpered, and a shiver ran through Steve. “Gently, okay,” he instructed, applying the smallest amount of pressure and ever so slowly moving his hand up and down. “That’s how I like it.”

Tony moaned and writhed against him, and Steve suddenly wished he could have his strength back for a minute so that he could hold Tony in place and help him lose himself. He filed that idea away for later consideration.

“A little bit faster now. Yeah, like that. Does that feel good?”

Tony let out a faint sob that Steve assumed meant yes.

“Here, try this.” Steve guided their interlaced fingers towards the head of Tony’s cock and gave a gentle twist as they pulled off, before returning to hold the base. Steve knew from experience how overwhelming the sensation of stimulation of the tip could be, and he worried that Tony was suffering until he breathed out “Do that again,” sounding desperate and wrecked.

So Steve did, enjoying the way Tony quivered and arched against him as he stroked. The way he ground his ass against Steve’s lap made him hum with pleasure of his own, but that wasn’t his focus. This was about Tony, about making him feel good.

“Steve,” Tony gasped out as Steve went back to leading their hands lazily up and down. “I’m not going to last, I can’t, I’m sorry.” He buried his face into the pillow.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay. You can let go now.” Tony heaved in a shuddering breath as Steve continued stroking him, gently teasing the vein on the underside in a way he knew sent spikes of warmth through his body.

Tony was finally loosening up, letting out little “oh”s of pleasure as a red blush spread down his chest. Steve thought that he himself had never looked as beautiful as Tony looked in his body right now, face full of desire and surprise and a boundless crackling energy that was distinctively recognizable as Tony, even in a different body.

Steve couldn’t help but lean over and kiss his way up Tony’s shoulder as their hands moved in union.  “Let me do this for you,” he mumbled into Tony’s neck. “Let me see you come.”

That last part was out of his mouth without him thinking about it, and Steve wondered whether he’d been too forward. But Tony moaned and squeezed their fingers closer together, choking out a desperate “Steve,” as he shuddered and spilled all over their joined hands.

Tony melted bonelessly into the bed, sighing with deep satisfaction as Steve got up to grab a towel and gently cleaned him up. Steve couldn’t bring himself to leave Tony’s sphere of warmth again so he chucked the towel onto the floor with uncharacteristic carelessness and rolled back onto the bed, pulling a sheet over both of them.

“Feeling better?” Steve asked as he nuzzled at the back of Tony’s neck.

“God yes, that was exactly what I needed. You’re a marvel in so many ways.” Tony lifted his head from the pillow and tried to crane his head round to look at Steve. “Can I, um, return the favor?”

“Later,” Steve said firmly, leaning over to kiss Tony’s temple. “You need to sleep first.”

“Later?” Tony asked, woozy but hopeful. “Would you really want that?”

“Yeah, I really would. But it can wait. Sleep now.” Steve curled around Tony, who was already drifting off and looking peaceful for the first time since this body swap business had started, or perhaps in a much longer time than that. “I’ve got you, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share this fic, it has tumblr posts [here](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/152740059549/when-i-think-about-you-i-touch-myself) and [here](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/152864644231/helping-hand)!


End file.
